With the development of material technology, it is possible to make a screen into a flexible form. A device with flexible screen has many advantages, such as convenient carrying, being flexible, changing shape freely and so on. However, traditional devices with the flexible screen have some shortcomings at present, for example, the traditional device is poor in operability and practicability since the device does not have reliable support for the flexible screen, such that the characteristic of “flexible” cannot be highlighted.
The traditional way of solving the above-mentioned problem is to make the flexible screen attach on a support with a given shape (such as curved surface). But this way only makes use of good adhesion of the flexible screen, and the function of the flexible screen is limited to display on a curved surface, so the characteristic of flexible deformation of the flexible screen has not been fully used.